Love lasts forever
by Kairi56
Summary: A KairiSora Love story showing that ture love will last forever no matter where you go
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters

I've been having these weird thoughts lately  
I don't know if they're real or not

Me and Riku are laying on the island beach watching the meteor shower when we saw the most beautiful girl. It was amazing on the night of a meteor shower a girl that we never met walks up to us and asks if she could join them. Ever since that day I have loved her she was funny, romantic and everything that I could ask to be in a girl and more.

My name is Sora I lived on destiny islands living a pretty normal life until and girl named Kairi came into my life. We play together and laughed together and had fun together my life was almost perfect.

My parents died 5 years ago during a storm when they went out on a fishing trip to catch some supper but they never came back so I have always been alone the only thing keeping me on this island is Kairi.

It had been a long day. Riku had brought some hackey sack out and we wanted to see who could keep their hackey sack up in the air the longest without it touching the ground I had almost beat Riku but a gust of wind made me topple over.

Then all we did was watch the sun go down slowly then Riku took Kairi home.

While is was walking I saw them and I couldn't believe what I saw they were KISSING! All my life I wanted to kiss Kairi but now that she had chosen Riku I guess there was no point.

6:30 AM  
Now that I'm up I might as well pack up and head for the mainland as there was no point in staying here any more. There I can start a new life no Kairi no Riku nobody to remind me of my life on this island. 

Kairi's Point Of View  
Now that I'm up I might as well go see Sora because knowing Riku he won't be up until around 10:00 anyways.  
The doors locked and no lights are on.  
I might as well go wake Sora up now to climb up that stubborn tree by his window. Sora's not there! his cloths arn't in the closet where could he possibly be.

Sora's Point Of View  
The boat leaves at 9:00 and its 8:30 I'll go buy a ticket grab a snack and be on my way. Well there's the boat better be on my way.

Kairi's POV

Is that Sora no it couldn't be, unless, no he couldn't know could he but when how did he see us its just not possible I better go tell Riku right away.

Riku's House

"Riku Sora saw us Kissing and now he left the island at 9:00 if we don't do something the only memories of him will be pictures NOW GET YOUR FAT ASS OF THE COUCH AND LETS GET GOING"


	2. A New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I do own Marcia

"You bastard we have to catch up with Sora or I'll fry your ass it's your fault that Sora left"

Riku's Thoughts

Yeah well I don't care it was a nice slow relaxing kiss, I don't really care about Sora but I guess we can go find him oh and by the way your paying.

Kairi's POV

Well the next boats here in a hour and I told my parents that we won't be back without Sora so I'll go buy mine and Riku's ticket and get him to spend all his money on the mainland so he will have to stay there for what he did to Sora and for all I care he can be blown of the face of the earth and ever be remember about and without Sora even though its hard to admit it was only thanks to him that I moved in with the mayor and stayed on the island in stead of going to the one place I've never been the mainland. And get my true love back and then I can kick Riku's ass good-bye.

Sora's POV

10:30 AM arrival time of the ferry

Well might as well head for my grandmother's old house that was left for me and then maybe get a tour of the town.

" Hello you must be Sora your grandmother told me all about you come with me we can go to your grandmother's house together oh and by the way I'm Marcia follow me"

I followed Marcia for 2 ½ hours to get to my grandmother's she had been saying that she was keeping the house in shape until I came witch I though was weird when we go to my grandmother's you could tell that she had done work on the house it looked just as I remembered it. It was great light blue walls a sunroof the soft foam mattress a T.V in the corner. The kitchen had hardwood floors a solid oak table and chair set sapphire countertop navy blue walls all the appliances stainless steel I should have though about coming to live here before.

Marcia said that she had slept in the spare room because her parents had died the year before and that my grandmother took her in so I said she could stay. Its hard to admit but I think I love her witch is very strange because of the fact I've only known her for about 3 hours.

Kairi's POV

" Riku get up we have to get going you lazy bum or we will never have a chance to find Sora and even though I know you don't care but you signed a statement saying that if one of us disappears we would go look for them so there you fat ass greedy jerk, now lets go"

Sora's still nowhere to be found one person we asked said he knew Sora's grandmother and that she lived in and small village at the base of Mt. Hikaru we were warned no to go there because of what had happened to some people on the way getting there. And now I'm worried that something terrible is happening to Sora.


	3. Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters but I do own Rona

" Riku you slow poke hurry up we still have thousands of kilometers to go to look for Sora"

Kairi and Riku come upon a broken bridge over a boiling lake of magma 

" So tell me miss fancy pant tell me how were going to get across that we can't climb down to the lower bridge because we would get fried we can't go back and buy a glider because it would send us to oblivion while in mid air in other words we would be sent to our doom so tell miss fancy pant how we are going to get across, because the only thing I can think of is going the 200 km around what do you think because the only thing I can think of is the best thing we could think of so what's your opinion ?"

" We jump duh that's the easiest way to get across"

" Ok then ladies first"

" It would be my pleasure"

Kairi did a run jump she did 5 back flips a 360 and 16 front flips and landed on her feet 

Show off Riku said under his breath

" Your turn Riku"

Riku did a run jump then did a 180 the fell straight into the pit burning his whole body jumping back up grabbed onto a root and got burnt even more because of the flames that came out of the pit.

"You weren't supposed to do that now were you, Riku" while climbing out of the pit before something else happens to him

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm your little ass big sister that never did a thing for you"

"Rina that's you, you've really done something with your self"

"Oh so you noticed just because I let the island shortly after Kairi showed up you though I would become at fat ass jerk like my little baby brother"

"Sis don't call me your little baby brother, it's embarrassing"

"I'll call you what I want to call you now would you like a guild to Sora's new home or am I going to push you into the lake"

"We'll take the guild" as he started to crouch into a ball

Girl take between Rina and Kairi 

"So why are you always so mean to Riku I can tell that you are a nice person but I just don't understand why you are being so cruel to him"

"Well a few days after you arrived on the island my father died and his dying wish is that Riku would be strong enough to beat me, I was going to stay and watch him train but because he was only 5 and he didn't understand death, when my mother remarried I got upset and left the island"

"Oh now I understand, but why did you leave without telling Riku or your mother"

"Because I was upset and didn't know what to do, my mother broke her promise to my father saying that she would never remarry even after he died, And I was pissed off with my little brother because all he would take about is YOU, sorry about that I didn't know you as well as I do now"

"that's ok" Kairi said while smiling

"thanks for understanding, and one more thing don't tell Riku"

"don't worry I won't"


	4. Village of the girls!

A/N sorry about the long waited I had writers block and couldn't think

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts

"I'm tired'

"Shut up Riku"

"But I'm tired"

"Then go jump off a cliff"

"But…."

"Riku listen to Kairi I'm not going to baby sit you any more, Oh by the way did I mention that the village Sora in is on the other side of that mountain"

"Lets rest at that village over there for the night, but if Riku doesn't shut up then we'll keep on climbing"

"Fine then just don't baby sit me"

As they walked they came across a sign that said welcome to the village of the girls

"Great just what we need a village of girl Kairi, Sis do we have to go"

"Yes"

As Riku walked along he was thinking _what if there are hot girl their maybe I can no I shouldn't but my sis would kill me for sure maybe I sleep with…_

"RIKU"

"Huh, wha"

"Stop with the day dreaming a get going"

"Coming"

Sora's POV

Well now that I'm settled in I guess I should go get a job and after a month kick _Marcia but I can I love her don't I well I might as well besides Kairi has Riku to care for her and well I have nothing better to do hey if it last great I it doesn't Oh well._

A/N sorry about the short chapter but Ill try and make the next ore longer and better


End file.
